


Chinese translation on "Walking Through"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "Walking Through"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Through](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5254) by Sherry Marie. 



【一】

他自然也曾過過生日的，然而，從他在小山頂囂張自大、雄心萬丈地俯視那道館以後，一切就變得不一樣了。當他握起那純白的劍，他的人生變得天覆地翻，所以兒時的生日變得不再重要、只是朦朧的幾串片段而已。

生日當天，他從山坡走向道館：又長一歲了，該找點事幹幹，使人生豐盛起來，讓自己從小男孩長成大男人。道館來傳出的學徒吆喝打鬥聲一直讓他很感興趣，所以他決定當日就去看看。當時還不過是好奇而已，後來卻成了他的癮。

 

【二】

接下來的第二年，他還是在同一道場過生日。他四肢大張的倒在地上，盯著她那高傲囂張的笑容。她笑道：「索隆，你太弱了。」他渾身是汗氣喘吁吁，被那該死的女生再一次打敗，倍感難堪。

「給我等著！我一定會打敗你的！」

她風涼的笑笑，然後翻著白眼走開。

「這句話我都聽得厭了，不長進的索隆君，想打敗我還是等下輩子吧。」她邊走出道場，邊後仰著頭應道。

他漲紅著臉站起來，也不知道是氣的還是羞的。當時，他還不知道她真的一語成讖。

 

【三】

生日前兩周，萬里無雲；生日前兩周，他一臉淚痕獨自跪坐，瞪著古伊娜的靈牌；生日前兩周，他跪了整整一晚，反覆不斷的立下誓言。

 

【四】

四周吵鬧不休。他那雙新交的「小弟」為了替他過生日，硬是把酒吧用武力給包下來一整晚。索隆把一大杯啤酒送到唇邊，他曉得自己臉上是一副愚蠢的慵懶笑容；強尼湊近他的耳邊讓了什麼，讓他大笑起來；啤酒泡沫從杯子飛出沾到約瑟夫頸側，教他笑得更歡。他俯身向前，挨在身前的手足背上，另一個手足則跟他勾肩搭背。

 

【五】

索隆從沒見過這麼古怪的傢伙。他倆呆在小船上飄流，路飛唱著家鄉的曲謠打發時間；然而，除了歌聲難聽得要命，他還會一張嘴就唱錯歌詞。他每錯一次，臉上就是一副迷惑的蠢樣，發愣好一陣子又乾脆重新亂吼一遍，歌詞什麼的顯然是胡改亂編。

索隆居然鬼迷心竅，突然說道：「嘛，今天是我的生日。」

路飛馬上住嘴，臉上大大的揚起燦爛的笑容，索隆知道自己大概被那蠢笑折服了、被那怪誕的橡膠人折服了。他閉上眼睛往後一倒，耳邊傳來的生日歌吵耳又走調。

 

【六】

當日爛透了，之前一直航行沒法補給，船上處於糧食危機，而且駛進極為悶熱潮濕的海域，讓所有船員都暴燥得不得了。當日才至中午，他就已跟廚子幹架好幾次了；平常他們就互瞧不順眼，現在加上這種抑壓的氣氛，互嗆互毆的情況就更嚴重了。混帳廚子就是不曉得見好就收。

「喂，混蛋，讓你去找隻箱子，你是死到哪去了？」

廚子的聲音陰魂不散，直接追著進來幽暗的貯藏間，讓索隆忍不住直皺眉。娜美叫他來這地方替她拿製圖工具；平常被那女人使喚，他定會發牢騷的；可是今天他只想躲過那讓人窒息的熱浪。

他差點就可以如願睡著了，那混蛋的聲音卻打擾了他。他忿忿地站起，大步走向貯藏間的中央，縷縷陽光拂亮了那地方。

「幹嘛！」看到金髮廚子時，他劈頭罵道。

「你他媽說呢？娜美桑在等你給她拿工具呀！」

索隆聳聳肩。「那他媽又怎樣？她要是等得不耐煩了，就動動那副懶骨頭，自己來拿呀！」

單薄的身軀直撲向他，把他壓倒；他一手抓過那雙纖巧的手腕，身子一翻帶著廚子在地上翻滾。偷雞不著蝕把米讓廚子氣得夠嗆，可是索隆卻扭過身子，把廚子緊緊壓在身下。他忽然覺得今次生日還算不賴。

 

【七】

第二年生日，索隆瑟縮著緊抱殘舊的毛氈，在瞭望台冷得發僵。他呷了口咖啡，卻覺得咖啡不夠嗆勁，眉頭深鎖。酒早就喝光了，幸好明天就能抵岸，總算能補給酒精食物了。

才剛過十二點，他就聽到有人登登登地爬上主桅、逼近瞭望台的聲音。還有兩個小時才該到交接船番的時間吧，上來找自己的傢伙到底是誰？可是天氣太冷了，他才不要掙開氈子動身探看。結果看到那頭金髮，倒是吃了一驚。

「廚子，幹嗎？還輪不到你守船。」

廚子一腳跨進瞭望台，也不答話，只是穩住腳步俯身向前，把瓶子塞到索隆臉前。索隆緊緊盯著那瓶威士忌酒，怔忡半晌才說：「這啥？」

「你會連酒都認不出來？你認為我會相信嗎？」

索隆盯著眼前那張壞笑的臉。「少來了！你知道我是什麼意思的。」

廚子嘆氣搖頭。「生日快樂，王八蛋。你他媽快接了。」

索隆高挑著眉，一手搶過瓶子，迷糊地盯著標籤。這倒是價值不菲的好酒呢，比索隆自己掏腰包買的酒要好上幾個檔次。他呆了半晌，才抬頭看見廚子要往下爬。

「喂，去哪？」

廚子一怔，疑惑地看著他。「去睡啊，天才。我還能去哪？」

「欸。呃，你累了嗎？」

廚子一頓，似乎思索了一會才回答。「不算是。」

「唔。」索隆別過眼，不再盯著對方。「嘛，讓你留下來也行。要是我把這酒一下全喝光了，喬巴不會放過我的。」

兩人沉默不語。良久，一副微溫的身軀在身旁坐下；廚子的膝蓋不經意的碰上他的腿側，讓他全身愉悅又煩人的輕顫，他只得拼命抑壓自己，讓自己心無旁鶩地開瓶。

 

【八】

索隆全身滾燙，微張著嘴粗喘著氣，舌灰嚐到微鹹的汗珠。頸側殘存舌頭靈巧的軌跡，往下看見那頭眩目的金髮。他抓住那單薄的肩膀，用力把對方往後推到床上。廚子掙扎著半坐起來，狠狠盯著他。蒼白的皮膚汗濕潮紅，汗濕的燦金額髮黏在臉上，纖長的雙腿被折得大張。

「祝我生日快樂。」索隆喃喃說道，然後往前律動。

 

【九】

天才甫亮，索隆卻早已清醒了。就算房間寒流刺骨，就算肌肉疲勞不堪，就算身上壓著沉沉睡去的人，索隆還是沒法平靜、沒法休息。

一手握著黃金十字架，小吊飾被掐得溫暖，邊沿深深陷進掌心的老繭；一手撫弄連著十字架的皮革繩子，這項鏈幾乎從不離身。又長一歲了，卻還沒取得『最強』的名號，只得大張著眼，靜候未至的人生。

 

【十】

『接下來的生日來得悄然無聲，沒有蛋糕禮物、沒有安穩生活，只有消損痛失、只有茫然黑暗，黯淡陰鬱一直如影隨形。』

 

【十一】

這孩子專注力驚人。她凝視劍身鋒芒，眼裏毫無懼色，只有堅決頑強，與索隆同出一轍。索隆相當熟識這眼神，那一瞬，她是驕傲堅定的古伊娜、她是一心證明探求的達斯琪、她是內心的反射反思。

當日完成課堂後，她混身是汗，一臉凶狠地說：「生日快樂，老師。」語調暗含靦腆，半點不像未來最強劍士的語氣。

他隨她去了。

 

【十二】

索隆朦朧清醒，馬上感到四肢疼痛不已。然而，就算身體悲鳴不已，他還是在晨光中微笑著。昨晚他作夢了。

他夢見大伙在船上喧嘩笑鬧、那未及完成的夢想、大伙不住思念渴求、最後一次看見那傢伙的樣子，輕煙縈縈隨風揚起，一頭金髮給陽光映得銀白，一隻眼睛狡獝卻堅定。索隆疲憊的閉上眼睛，希望回到夢裏的地方。

他睡著時，夢境變得如此真實。他能感到大伙溫暖的手；能聽到送禮時的喧嘩吵鬧、還有走調的生日歌；能看到大伙的夢想與自己的夢想緊緊糾纏、融合。他總算能睡著了。

 

【END】


End file.
